


You know i'm yours right?

by Abnormalaid1



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peace, Retirement, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, True Love, Yennefer lets her hair down, because Geralt and Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalaid1/pseuds/Abnormalaid1
Summary: Yennefer gets a bit jealous and wants people to know who Geralt is with
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 10





	You know i'm yours right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yennefer wants people to know just who Geralt belongs too.

He sat down at the bench viewing the party attendees and guests.

Geralt typically did not attend these types of events but here he was-at a party wearing a black and silver doublet.

The witcher did not like to wear doublets but overtime he did not mind it thanks to a certain sorceress but he was not complaining he enjoyed being in his beloved’s company. 

She was sitting beside him, her fingers entwined into his, also observing the crowd of people. 

She was wearing a black and white dress which was sleeveless due to the heat and humidity of the southern Toussaint sun and she wore her hair long and loose which was strange since they were at a party and she would normally have her hair tied back, she also had her ever-present diamond choker shining on it’s velvet band around her neck.

“I think it's time we go inside and introduce ourselves shall we?” Yennefer asked, looking at Geralt.

“Are you sure about this Yen? They may not be too kind to me since i didn't kill Detlaff.”

“You will be fine darling plus i don't think Henrietta is here.”

Geralt nodded and they both sat up, hands still intertwined as they walked into the building.

Once inside past the other guest and into the main area Geralt observed his surroundings there were a few tables of food and glasses of wine were near the food there were also an area where people could dance.

Many people in Toussaint did not hear about the tales of the witcher and the sorceress since Dandelion was exiled due to his relationship with the Duchess.

Geralt was happy about that fact because it means that he would not get as recognized as easily as he would somewhere else and he could have a quiet life with his sorceress.

“I am going to greet some guests. I suggest you do the same darling.” Yennefer said as she began to unwind her fingers from his “You should also have some food while we are here.” 

Geralt obliged his love and began talking to some guests while eating some food. He conversed with a few gentlemen and continued to walk around when he was greeted by a couple women.

They talked to him and wondered what brought him to Toussaint and asked about being a witcher and he told them about the contract involving the Beast of Beauclair and what's life like being a witcher and being on the Path.

Yennefer was also talking to some people when she saw what Geralt was doing.

Yennefer did not like it when other women were talking to her white wolf even though retirement made her believe that she would live the rest of life with the man she loved and did not pursue other women she knew what happened the last time Geralt was in Toussaint and all the past relationships he has had. She still had a tiny fear that Geralt would try and sleep with other girls.

But she wanted people to know that Geralt was hers and only hers.

She began walking towards him hoping that he would notice her 

He was standing at the dancing floor when she reached him and she stood in front of him and began to grind up against him pushing her rear up against his cock.

Geralt, not sure what Yennefer was doing at first but understood and became aroused more and more by the second.

“I know exactly what you are doing Yen.”

“Oh do you?” she whispered into his ear.

“Is this really necessary, you know i'm yours right?”

“I know i just want to let people get the idea.”

“There are other ways to do that, don't you think this is a little over the top?” Geralt asked, thinking that Yennefer can be a little dramatic at times.

“No, I think this is perfectly fine. I don't see anything wrong here, what about you? She muttered in his ear chuckling as she stopped grinding against him and began to kiss his chin.  
As Yennefer was going on with her ministration Geralt was slowly getting hard, typically Geralt’s desire for Yennefer would become too great and they would use a portal to travel home to fill that desire and lust they had for one another.

But Geralt was a patient man (or at least he thought so) and when he would try to hang on it would not work because Yennefer would not let up; she knew how to turn him on but he also knew what made her crave him as well.

“Two can play at this game.” he thought to himself.

He cupped her breast rolling and tugging at her nipple lightly and she moaned lightly in his ear.

“Geralt, this is going to become the biggest scandal these people have seen if you keep this up.” she said trying to stifle the slight moans that were coming out of her mouth.

Geralt did not listen and began lowering his other hand down near her entrance and began rubbing and caressing it causing her breath to catch and trying not to moan out loud but it was becoming harder by the second.

Geralt did not notice when Yennefer snaked her hand over his length caressing and cupping his balls but he did not react as much as she did.

Confused she began going up and down his length a little quicker and squeezing a little harder, he growled in response.

“Geralt, have you been hiding something from me?” she asked 

“No, why is there something wrong Yen?” Geralt asked slightly concerned.

“Well, typically you I would feel you erection on my ass right about now or my leg but you are not completely hard yet.” 

“Surprised?” He said smiling mischievously.

“Immensely, i think i need to remedy that.” She said giggling.

“Go ahead and try and see if you can.” Geralt said chuckling 

Yennefer, the competitive one accepted the challenge and did everything she could to make him hard she squeezed his length a little harder and turned around and kissed him fiercely on his lips and swirled her tongue on his teeth, Geralt opened his mouth to her and their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance over one another.

She then moved her hands to Geralt's ass and squeezed, eliciting a growl from the Witcher.

Loud gasps were coming out of the other guests, Geralt and Yennefer both noticed this and made their way to the exit.

Once they were out of prying eyes, Yennefer could not take it anymore and teleported them back to their home in Corvo Bianco.

They landed in the bedroom and before Geralt could complain she was on top of him kissing the side of his mouth and began to pull off his clothing. 

“I will get you back witcher.” Yennefer said slightly out of breath from their lovemaking session.

“Oh I am so scared Yen whatever shall you do to me?” Geralt said chuckling.

“Just you wait darling, I will make you miserable.”

They continued on with their lovemaking while Yennefer devised plans on making him cry in pleasure for making her lose the challenge, one she thought she could win easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy plays a big role in The Witcher and Geralt and Yennefer are no different.
> 
> Yennefer does not like it when other women are talking to and flirting with Geralt she can get pretty jealous when it happens she just wants him to love her and only her and Geralt is the exact same way as her. 
> 
> Also, this is my first prompt i have ever really done so comments and kudos are appreciated and tell me how bad i did. i really enjoy the relationship between these two and yes they have their ups and downs and fight but eventually they figure out to talk to each other resolve their issues and grow stronger as a couple. they are yin and yang 
> 
> I also wanted to make Geralt a bit patient as the man can't stay away from his girlfriend/wife and usually just wants to have sex with whenever the opportunity reveals itself but hey, that's why there are fanfictions 
> 
> I have not really seen any stories that really evolve jealousy here so i figured i write about it if anybody wants to do something similar and maybe do a better job then by all means go for it.


End file.
